Happenstance
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: Amaya has finally made it to the big time. (FINISHED! lol.)
1. The Very Beginning

Happenstance

Disclaimer:  Okay, here we go…  I do not own ANYTHING I am writing of, well, except Amaya.  I sorta don't even own the word happenstance!  But then again, Webster's don't, and although they may think they do, the rock gods that call themselves Fozzy, well, I really don't think they own a word either!  As many authors say, I do not have any money.  This is not meant to hurt anyone's feelings or anything…  And again, this is completely fictional, and no harm is meant.

Author's note:  Yeah!  Finally I got up the courage, (and a plot) to write a fan fiction!  Be gentle, please.  Much appreciated.  Much love, I hope you enjoy.  I know a lot of the facts are gonna be wrong, and all of that, so please, remember Fiction, children, FICTION!

**The Beginning of It All**

            Amaya couldn't believe it.  After working her ass off for five years, she had been recognized.  Gently she straightened her black sweater and gray six buttoned "sailor" pants. 'This is it,' she thought to herself as she gently knocked on the door.  The knock was answered by a very annoyed voice from the inside.

            "Who is it, and WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?"

            "Mr. Bischoff, sir, I am supposed to have a meeting with you, my name is Amaya," she answered timidly.

            "Oh, Amaya, come in…  I'm very sorry, but I just got the ratings for Nitro, and they are un-impressive to say the least.  Please, sit down."

            She sat down slowly, in complete awe of the office that surrounded her, the one that she had seen a few times on Nitro, while watching with some of her friends.  Eventually her daydreaming was brought to an end by talking to the one and only Eric Bischoff.

            "Our company is being run into the ground by the WWF (WWE) and everything we do just isn't helping.  Before this interview continues, I need to know that you understand what would be involved in this position…"

            "Well, what would that be, Mr. Bischoff?"

            "First of all, I'm sure you have seen what most of the girls around here wear.  That is what we need.  The fans don't want real wrestling anymore they want 'sports-entertainment'.  That is what we need to give them, and that is what our girls are there to help with.  We would need you to dress provocatively, and to of course get into a few catfights.  Are you okay with that?"

            Amaya took in a deep breath before answering confidently, "Mr. Bischoff, I believe that I am just what you need.  I knew what this job would entail, and I am ready to do whatever it takes.  I was trained as a full time wrestler, though, so I would hope that I would get a few chances in that area too."

            Eric smiled, and almost jumped over his desk.  "I will try to have it written into the storylines so that you can actually wrestled.  But of course, let me be the first to congratulate you on your contract with World Championship Wrestling."  With that, Eric shook her hand and watched her leave.  


	2. The First Meeting... Eeeever

Disclaimer To Be Safe:  Yeah, I still don't own any of this.  And my brain, it belongs to the wizard.  No, but seriously, no harm is meant.  Got no money, you won't get much.  This is FICTION and well, yeah.  It was written out of adoration.  With that said, you don't want to do anything mean to me.

Author's Note:  Hey!  Well, here is Chapter 2.  I just finished with chapter one, so I hope that maybe someone will have wanted to read this!  Much love.

P.S.  I JUST LOOKED AT CHAPTER ONE…  NOOOO!!!!  It all ran together.  New format try here, folks!

**THE FIRST MEETING**

(The following Monday)

            The alarm clock blasted an annoying beeping sound at seven o'clock in the morning.  Amaya flailed her arm out of the hotel bed in an attempt to shut the obnoxious clock up.  About one minute later, she gave up and got out of bed.  As she shuffled to the bathroom to wake up, she hit her foot off of the too large dresser in the room.  She groggily started the shower, and got into, surprise, cold water.  After trying to get the knob to make it hot, and using obscenities that she made up on the spot, she finished the shower, and ran back out into her room five minutes later, shivering.

            "Can this day get worse?" she mumbled as she took out a long sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.  She slipped on her favorite Harley Davidson black leather boots, and grabbed her room key before leaving the room.

(About five minutes later.)

            Amaya went to the coffee shop in the hotel to grab something for breakfast when she heard some of her co-workers and went to meet them, and possibly get invited to sit down.  She slowed as she approached and listened carefully to them all, sitting in the lobby, talking loudly.

            "I heard she slept with Bischoff to get a job," said a voice that Amaya recognized as Stacy Kiebler, aka Miss Hancock.

            "I heard that she flashed someone at a show, and when she was dragged out, she begged Mr. Bischoff to take her, and therefore, he let her stay in the arena!  But I guess it's only a rumor," said a voice that had gotten softer and softer while it spoke.

            Then, when she was about to turn and run, she heard a voice that was angelic to her, that of Chris Jericho.  Probably one of her favorite wrestlers in the company, she admired not only his charisma, his wrestling ability, or his looks, she admired the fact that he stood up for what he believed in.  "Give her a chance guys, do we even have a clue what she looks like?  I mean, come on, she could be standing around here, and hearing us.  You can at least give her a chance to make a first impression, right?"  She wanted to just run up to him and thank him right away.  Someone she had up until then only seen on television was defending her so that maybe she would get a fair judgment from the company, if she got judgment at all.

            She heard more talking, which sounded to her like Eric Bischoff, Ric and David Flair, along with Daffney.  She took some comfort in the fact that Eric hadn't seen her face, and no one else knew her.  As she turned to walk to the arena down the street and maybe practice a little, she bumped into a shorter dark haired girl.

            "Hey!" came a small, high voice, immediately she knew it was Daffney.  "Eric was saying that you were the new girl to the company, I thought that maybe you would want to sit and eat with me and my friend?"

            Amaya almost choked on her own spit.  "Are you sure?  I mean…  You really want me to eat with you?"

            "Of course.  Come on, let's get a table in the café and we can talk and all of that."

            With that, the two went into the little glass enclosure and sat in the corner, at a table with three chairs.  In a few minutes, they were joined by none other than Chris Jericho, who started eating his bagel sandwich as if he hadn't eaten for years.

            "Chris, this is Amaya, the 'new girl' that we were being told about," Daffney said quietly, leaning her head down a bit, hoping Chris had heard her.

            "Oh, hey…  Amaya?  Nice name.  Chris Jericho, exploited mid-card wrestler, and part-time front man for the greatest heavy metal rock band ever, Fozzy!"  Chris said with more enthusiasm than Daffney had seen from him in a long time.

            "Well, Mr. Jericho, it is a pleasure to meet you, I must say that I have enjoyed your matches for a while.  I don't see why you don't get any real angles or anything.  Oh, and thank you for defending me, I heard you.  I owe you."

            Chris answered, slowly, carefully choosing his words.  "No problem.  And, it's Chris.  You can't be that much younger than me."  He laughed softly at his own joke, and stood up, grabbing the arms of the girls he was eating with.  "You two want to go and train a bit before the happy heathens decide to go to work?"

            Daffney answered with a half-hearted "I guess so."  

            Amaya just nodded excitedly, a large smile on her face.  


	3. Fateful Monday

Disclaimer:  This is getting old.  I don't own anyone.  This is fictional and no harm is meant.  If you are upset, I am sorry, tell me…  I may think of taking it down!  Gee.  Don't sue, I own nothing besides Amaya.

Author's note:  Wahoo!  I fixed it all.  Hopefully someone is reading this!  I'll try to make it interesting soon! LoL Much Love

**LATER ON THAT FATEFUL MONDAY**

            A few hours after she finished training with Chris and Daffney, Amaya went into the office of Eric Bischoff to find out just what she was to do.  Upon walking in she saw none other than Chris Jericho sitting down looking upset, along with Scott Steiner.  Eric looked up, pleased as she sat down, nodding a hello to Chris.

            "Amaya, sit.  I think you know Chris, and on your left is Scott Steiner.  You will be working with Chris, as his valet, against all of his opponents, but you will be having 'problems' with Scott and Midajah.  Your main enemy will be Stacy, seeing as you both have very, very long legs.  Tonight, you will be attacking her when she comes to the ring to distract Chris.  Followed by a main event no one will forget.  We shall have a table dancing competition.  Okay?"  Eric spoke fast, apparently wanting to get the meeting over with.

            "Of course Mr. Bischoff.  Should I go to wardrobe and make up now?"  Amaya asked, looking straight ahead.

            "Yes, all of you can go now.  I have to take a phone call."  He waved them off with his hand, as Scott led the group from the room.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you, and I am sure a pleasure to meet me," Scott laughed before making the one foot gap between Amaya and him almost disappear.

            "Go back over to your little nurse-woman, Steiner," Chris said, glaring at Scott.  "You didn't even want to meet 'the new girl' and now that you meet her you just want to get in bed with her.  That aint gonna happen as long as I am here."

            Amaya lost her breathe as she heard Chris defending her again.  He took her to the wardrobe area, and showed her his locker room, stating the fact that the girls would be rude, and Daffney stayed in there too.  

            Amaya felt like losing herself in all of the clothes when she heard to distinct voices, but instead of friendly voices, they were those of Stacy Kiebler and Torrie Wilson.  She quickly grabbed what the wardrobe lady handed her, and almost ran down the hallway into Chris' room.  Practically in tears, she sat down, hugging the skimpy clothes to her chest.

            "What's wrong?"  Daffney asked upon seeing her come flying into the room.

            "Will you do my make-up?  I have some in here…." Amaya said softly, looking at the floor.

            "Tell me what happened and I will do your make-up."

            "Stacy and Torrie were walking by.  I couldn't just let them talk about me…  I had to come in here," she said, out of breath and talking a mile a minute.

            "Okay, wipe your face, and get back over here and I will do your make-up."

            Amaya went into the bathroom and wet her face.  Looking at herself in the mirror, all of her past came back.  She had come from a proud but lower class family, where her parents both worked to feed their two kids.  She remembered the death of her father, her only friend to cancer when she was nine.  She remembered getting her step dad, and all of the hell that came with him.  She remembered the abuse and pain that had torn her from her mother and put her into foster homes.  

Suddenly, she snapped back into reality when a face came into the mirror with her, it was Chris who had wanted to come and get a shower.  Quickly she finished washing her face and sat on the couch as Daffney made her even more beautiful.  Daffney had decided that she would use red eye-shadow with a matching glossy lipstick.  When that part of everything was done, Daffney decided to just "fluff" up Amaya's dark brown hair a bit, then laughed when she found red highlights that matched the make-up.  Chris walked out, thinking deeply, then looking up as though an alien were standing in front of him.

"A…. Am… Amaya?" he choked out, amazed at the change that had happened while he got a quick shower and pulled his hair back.

"You don't like it?"  Amaya was surprised that he had reacted that way, but then was struck by the wrestling tights.  She had to bite her tongue to keep from licking her lips.

"No, I love it.  It was just surprising to see the difference in a few minutes.  Wait, no, I don't mean that that way…  Ummmm.  Yeah, I feel like an ass.  It just surprised me that the make-up didn't make you look so different.  You just.  You just look amazing."

Daffney laughed at him, stumbling over his words like a middle school-er.  "Yeah, what he means is that you should really put your outfit on, and get your butt ready to go out, you are up in ten minutes!"

Amaya went into the bathroom and quickly put on the leather skirt that was, at least she could swear it was, smaller than Stacy's skirts.  Carefully she pulled off her t-shirt and replaced it quickly with the low-cut black baby tee.  She stepped out of the bathroom and zipped up the heeled black knee-high boots they had given her, and looked around to only find shocked looks.

"You look great, girl!" Daffney screeched.  "Sorry, warming up the old chords over here.  Didn't mean to scream at you like that."

"Damn.  That says it all, DAMN!" Chris mumbled to himself, and much to his surprise Daffney and Amaya started laughing. "Well, we have to head out to the curtain area, I'll take you, but I have to go out and you just need to go and attack Stacy when they tell you."

"Okay, Chris.  Thanks."

They walked along, pretty much in silence until they got to the backstage area.  Chris stood with her while he waited to make his entrance.  Amaya looked him in his eyes, and leaned up, kissing him on the nose.

"What was that for?" Chris asked, although he knew that he loved it.

"Just good luck, sorry…  I didn't think you would…"  With that, Chris gently kissed Amaya on the lips.  She looked at him questioningly, just as his music began.

"It just felt right," he said as he headed to the ring, ready to make a mockery of himself as usual on WCW Nitro.

Author's Note: Yeah, I don't own Nitro either.  Turner did.  McMahon owns almost everything as of now.  I seriously hope you guys are reading and liking it.  Give me any suggestions with reviews seeing as they are appreciated!  I will at least know that someone is at least reading!  Much love.


	4. The Chance of A Lifetime

Disclaimer:  Yeah, I don't own, you shouldn't sue, no harm is meant.  I truly admire most the folks in here.  This in no way (to my knowledge) reflects the real life of any folks in the story.  Fiction, children, Fiction!

Author's Note: Get used to them!  I shall add many more!  Sorry, I am very hyper right now, because I currently, at least when I last checked have 2 reviews!  And they both tell me to keep going, this is soo cool!  As always keep reading and reviewing, and writing your own stories!  Just let me know what they are, I will check 'em out.  Much love.

**THE CHANCE OF A LIFETIME**

            Amaya stood backstage tapping her foot as she waited for the stage manager to tell her to go on.  The moment seemed to come after a short "Rip Van Winkle" nap.  The stage manager pointed to her, and she quickly climbed the stairs, went through the curtains.  She jogged to the best of her ability down the ramp, grabbed onto Stacy's hair and pulled her backwards.  The two rolled around a few times, kicking and screaming, until Chris grabbed Amaya and helped her escape up the ramp.

            "Great job out there, girly!" Chris laughed, walking briskly.

            "Thanks, Chris.  It was over so soon though, I mean, it took forever for the moment to come, and then it was over faster than you can say, than you can say, ho!" Amaya laughed, joined by Chris immediately.  

            When the two entered the room, Daffney held up another small outfit.

            "What's that?" Amaya asked, wondering why Daffney would ever wear a thing like that.  It was a small black cat suit, for lack out a better word, with no legs, and practically nothing to cover the ass.

            "Your outfit for the little table dancy thingy," Daffney added an evil laugh as she walked out the door, leaving Amaya and Chris to watch Stacy's "challenge" and watching Pamela Paulshock walk into the camera view to whisper to the interviewer that Amaya had accepted the challenge.

            "I think it is great that I didn't even know I accepted."

            "Yeah, but hey, you told Bischoff you would.  The more commercial time they can sell the more money they can get to help cover the bills.  I guess, but hey, I don't run this hellhole.  First chance I get, I am outta here, they are never, EEEEEver going to make me look like a fool again!" Chris laughed and walked into the bathroom to get a shower.

            Amaya watched the monitor in front of her until Chris came out of the bathroom than quickly went in to change into the outfit.  She zippered it up the front, just to a point where it covered her bra in the middle, and showed her cleavage.  She softly laughed to herself.  "In the department of chest, Miss Stacy does not even come close to me!" Amaya smiled at herself, fixed her hair, and went out the door to look in her bag for a metal decorative belt.

            Chris almost choked when he saw her walk out.  The way she confidently walked to her bag, took the belt, put it on and then put her boots back on fascinated him, much to his amusement.  Daffney came back in the room and immediately, without speaking to anyone got a shower.

            "You're on soon, can you find your way?  Cuz I could show you if you wanted…" Chris said softly towards Amaya.

            "Thanks a lot Chris, but you look comfortable, I think I can make it out there.  Plus, I want you to watch to make sure I look okay, if I don't come running onto the ramp, screaming like a schoolgirl who is about to meet N Sync, okay?"            

            "Yep, got that.  Act as if I were meeting Moongoose McQueen.  Will do.  Good luck."

            Amaya looked at him confused, but decided to ask either on the way to the hotel or over dinner with Daffney and Chris.  She walked out the door and headed to the backstage area.  Stacy was already there, and although Amaya tried to be friendly, Stacy wanted nothing more than to ignore her presence.  The two went down to the ring, and Stacy did a 30 second dance.  The fans clapped softly, wondering what they were going to see from Amaya.  The music started as Amaya got up on the table.  She danced for a good two minutes, much to the male fans' delight.  The announcer of the night immediately announced her the winner as she got off the table and went to the middle of the ring to have her hand raised.  Stacy, not liking the fact that she was beat at her own game got in the ring behind Amaya and pulled the outfit so that it went down, showing Amaya in her underwear to the entire viewing audience.

            Amaya quickly ran to the back, crying the entire way into the locker room where, thankfully, Daffney had a robe waiting for her to put on.

            "Why are they doing this to me?" Amaya cried into Daffney's shoulder while having her back rubbed by Chris.

            "Because they are assholes.  Don't let them bother you, you have us and always will," Chris mumbled, setting his head on her shoulder as he gently kissed her cheek.  "Let's go back to the hotel room.  Who are you sharing with?

            "Stacy."

            "Stay in my room, two double beds, me and Daffney, it will be a good ol' fashioned sleep over!" Chris squealed, causing both girls to laugh uncontrollably and accept the offer.


	5. Nonsense

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here accept Amaya, a figment of my very twisted imagination.  Got a problem with the story that could result in law crap?  Tell me, it'll come down.  THE END.

Author's Note: Death is life's way of saying you're fired.  No, but seriously, again I just ask for reviews.  I want some feedback!  Thanks to those who are giving me good reviews and good vibes, they are much appreciated.  I'll review yours if you review mine!  Thanks again for reading this far, the plot starts to thicken around in this chapter, or so I hope.  

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

            Amaya, Chris, Daffney, and "The Demon" Dale laughed non-stop on their trip back down to Atlanta.  They had definite plans for the Pay-Per-View there, although none of them knew the name.  

            "Okay, so, what is this Pay-Per-View shindig called?" Amaya asked from the back seat of the van the four had rented.

            "Assclowns anonymous," Chris answered, looking over at her seriously.

            "Nice one.  Yeah, you are the only assclown I see in WCW!" Amaya screamed, as Daffney and Dale laughed from the front seats.

            The laughing stopped as Daffney heard some sort of scuffle going on from behind her, and turned to find Chris and Amaya fighting in the back seat, playfully smacking at each other.  She leaned to Dale.  "Look, they have been working together for what, four months, and they don't seem to think that they are perfect for each other.  And people call me stupid?"

            "I don't know.  I never called you stupid," Dale laughed softly from the driver's seat.

            "Some people think I am.  But seriously, we have been trying to get them together, and they seriously don't take clues!  I guess we have to come out and say 'you two, GET MARRIED!' or something?"

            "Naw, I think that they will get together if they are meant to…"

Author's Note:  Forgive the nameless PPV.  Damn WCW with 2000000000 names of PPV's.  Oh well, just a little comic relief with some reactions from Daff.  I really miss that girl!  To the BATCAVE, to think of how to twist this fairy-tale seeming thing around.   Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	6. Then There Was One

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but Amaya.  If Chris Jericho were mine, I would definitely not be writing chapter long fictions about him.

Author's Note:  Hopefully I will twist the plot here.  Maybe, just a little.  It should get interesting children…  Hold on to your keyboards!

**ANOTHER NAMELESS PAY-PER-VIEW**

            Amaya quickly tied the shiny leather corset the wardrobe lady had given her, leaving about an inch of skin showing.  She slipped into the very low riding pants, and exited the bathroom, only to head for Chris' bag to find a belt she thought was good enough for the outfit.

            "And exactly what are you doing, my dear?" Chris choked out in his most serious voice.

            "Getting a belt.  I am only coming with you to the ring, so I figured I would borrow a belt since you can't wear one.  I didn't think you'd mind.  Oh, and your hair?  It looks like a water fountain, might want to fix it."

            "I wanted my hair to look like this, thank you.  It makes me stand out, considering these assclowns keep trying to hold me down.  I heard that there was a WWF (WWE) talent dude in the audience.  Anything that will help me look like something they need is what I need."  Chris mumbled as he fluffed his hair softly and looked away, embarrassed that he would want to leave someone he was so close to alone in that company.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, but can I…  Never mind, I'll get my own belt," Amaya said softly, almost in tears that he would want to leave.

            "Here, wear this one, it's the nicest one.  I didn't mean to be mean.  I just, I hate it here.  Forgive me?" Chris asked, looking down at the decorative belt he held in his hand, it was his favorite, and he hoped that she would recognize that and accept the heart-felt apology.

            "Yeah, I know, I shouldn't be selfish, but I don't want you to leave me here!" Amaya laughed as she jokingly punched Chris in the arm and gave him a hug.

            The two walked together to the backstage area, and then down the ramp to Chris' match.  As usual he was mid-card, and not in a spectacular match.  The fans cheered slightly at the sight of the two, as Scott Steiner stretched with Stacy at his side.  He had let Midajah take somewhat of a night off, and decided that Stacy was a better choice of valet for the night.  Chris and Amaya stepped into the ring without any real posing.  The match started quickly, and Chris was doing well for most of it until Steiner decided to use his freakishly large arms.  Right before he was going to go back to Chris and "finish him" Amaya got up onto the ring apron and leaned over at Scott.  He quickly went over, hitting on her and trying to get her to be his valet.  Amaya seeing that Chris was not fully conscious yet kissed Scott, until Chris was able to roll him over for the ring.  The two ran up the ramp leaving a stunned Steiner and a hissy-fitting Kiebler alone in the ring.

            Amaya, upon reaching the backstage area jumped onto Chris, wrapping her long legs around his waist in celebration.  Chris just laughed and continued on towards his locker room when a nerdy looking man who wanted to speak to him in private interrupted him.  Amaya, although a bit mad at the man, stood up, gave Chris a hug, and kissed his cheek before going back to the locker room.

            A few minutes later, the door flew open with an ecstatic Chris running inside.  He jumped onto the couch, bouncing as if he were high.

            "What the hell got into you, boy?" Amaya laughed, bouncing with the couch at the weight of Chris.

            "THEY DID IT!" he screamed, jumping down and grabbing her with his palms against her cheeks.

            "Who did what?"

            "THE WWF OFFERED ME A CONTRACT FOR NEXT MONTH WHEN MINE IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris screeched.

            "They did?  That's….  That's great, Chris, really.  That's awesome."  Amaya managed to choke out, almost crying right then.  Chris went into the bathroom to clean up, and as soon as the water started running the tears came.  Amaya sat there feeling her entire world crumble before her eyes, when she couldn't do anything.  The only thing she could remotely think of doing was telling Chris that she liked him as more than a friend, but then again, she didn't want to ruin what they had.  Amaya didn't even hear Daffney returning from the Soda Machine.

            "What's up little lady?" Daffney asked worried.  "Chris aint hurt, right?"

            "No, he aint hurt, he is better than ever now that next month he will be appearing on WWF television!"  with that, Amaya left the room without her bag, with no where to really go, and nothing to really do.


	7. The Last Show and a Bit More Heartache

Disclaimer: Fiction, does not reflect anything in real life, I own nothing, you don't want to sue me.  If you feel that this is being rude to you, or something randomly legal, tell me, it'll come down.

Author's Note: Wow guys!  This is fun.  Disclaimers getting shorter, notes getting longer.  Thanks again for the love ya'll are giving me.  I really am going to sit down and get most of the story done now, because I want to write more stories. My mind is going a mile a minute lol.  Oh well, I will let the story go on.  Sit back and enjoy as the plot thickens, and Chris leaves WCW!  Oh, and I am not going to write WWF (WWE) anymore.  We are gonna get into our little time machine, and go ahead in time to Chris' last night with WCW, seeing as I have no clue myself where Amaya went. Let's just say that she went to a loading dock to contemplate certain things that I am not gonna corrupt you with.  Much love.

**THE LAST SHOW**

            Chris walked into his locker room for the last time.  He looked around at all of the bags stacked around the place.  Most of them weren't even his, but a mark of the two best friendships he had ever made.  He went over to one of the rolling suitcases and picked up the shirt that was laying on it, which said "Screaming Queen," a definite piece of Daffney's wardrobe.  He smiled to himself and set it down to go over to the bag next to it, and picked up the big gray hoodie that sat on it.  "So this is where it went," he thought aloud.

            "Where what went?" Amaya asked, stepping further into the room, and seeing that he had finally caught her with his old school hoodie on her bag.  "Oh, that.  I was gonna give it back to you tonight, I promise."

            "Really?"

            "Really."

            "You can keep it if you want it.  Seeing as SOMEONE doesn't have a winter coat for the winter!" he laughed at her face, and soon after found himself on the ground.  "I give up!  Come on, it's my last show.  Be nice to me!" he yelled at her, giggling like a schoolgirl as she got up and left the room, apparently heading for wardrobe.

            Amaya quickly walked out of the room, and went down to go and get her outfit that the wardrobe lady had made especially for her, or so she was told.  She knew that she would be shoved into an outfit that had been to 'hardcore' for Stacy that Stacy refused to wear in that not so polite way of hers.  Just thinking about Stacy made her skin crawl, and made her want to hunt the little cracked out hooker down and just beat her to a pulp with no mercy.  As she walked in, she spotted the wardrobe lady, which she was affectionately called, talking to Daffney.  Amaya was handed a pair of tight black fake leather pants and a small black and white halter-top.  She walked back over to the locker room she shared with Chris and Daffney and changed, walking back into the main room and going to her own bag and grabbing a studded belt to wear.  She pulled on her worn Harley Davidson boots, and sat on the old metal chair that sat in front of the monitor.  Chris came back into the room, and got changed into his tights, getting ready for his last match.  He grabbed Amaya and swung her around a bit, before putting her down and pulling her out the door into the backstage area.

            "My family is here tonight," he said with a proud smile.

            "Really?  Can I see them on the monitor?" Amaya asked, with true enthusiasm.

            "Right there is my mommy, and my daddy, and my ex-girlfriend."

            "Why is your ex-girlfriend here?" Amaya asked, a bit upset.

            "She came to watch me.  We went out for a long time before I left ECW to come here.  She's still really important to me."

            "Oh," Amaya said, as they were told to go to the ring for the match.  She walked behind Chris, half-heartedly waving to fans and smiling when Chris turned around.  Chris won his match, which much to his surprise was scripted that way so that he could leave with his head held high.  But that was not what he wanted to happen.  Amaya started up the ramp, thinking he would follow and she could leave and cry in the hotel room for the next few days.

            "I just wanted to say a few things before I leave this god-forsaken company," Chris started confident as usual.  "This company was a stepping-stone, and NOTHING good came out of me being here, for me at least.  I mean, I never got a chance, and I just want to tell the assclowns back there to shove it.  I never liked it here, and I am GLAD TO BE GONE!"  Chris yelled into the microphone as he got out of the ring and went up the ramp, wondering where Amaya had gotten to.

            When he arrived at his locker room, a furious Daffney greeted him.  "What the hell do you think you are doing, insulting us like that?  Nothing good, eh?"

            "Daff, I didn't mean it like that.  I figured you would know that I love you like a sister.  But I know you from you being married to my best friend.  So it didn't count, okay?  Don't hate me," he fumbled over his words, trying to calm Daffney, trying to apologize without really hurting his own ego.

            "I was not worried about ME, Chris.  When you started that stupid speech, Amaya was at the middle of the ramp, by the end of it, she had come in here, grabbed her bag and told me that she would get a ride to the party they are having for you to have good luck.  Chris, you hurt her, you should apologize, and with a real I'm sorry.  Not one of your apologies that only works with me, the stupid I thought you would understand.  Just get ready, we are meeting everyone there."

            Chris went into the bathroom to shower, and looked into the mirror.  He remembered the first Nitro he and Amaya had worked together.  When he had found her blankly staring into the mirror, but she had looked so hurt.  He couldn't help but feel bad that he had hurt her, but he still didn't understand why she didn't understand that he really cared for her, even if he hadn't told her.  He got a shower quickly and got dressed in a button-up black shirt with red metallic playboy bunnies, and a pair of tight shiny black pants with black shoes.  Daffney had changed into a plain black skirt and sweater, with black Mary Jane shoes.  He couldn't understand why she wore them, but hey, she did and didn't say anything to him, although he knew she hated some of his outfits.

            The two walked out of the arena arm-in-arm and got into Chris' car to head off to his "Shove Off Chris, We Don't Want You Anymore" party.


	8. Shove Off, We Don't Want You Anymore

Disclaimer:  No harm is meant.  If there is harm, tell me.  Don't sue, I don't own anything.

Author's Note:  So sad!  Will Chris tell Amaya how he feels?  Will Amaya tell Chris how she feels?  Who did Amaya go to the party with?  And what the hell is up with this ex-girlfriend?  All these questions, and maybe some other strange answers in this installment of the soap opera known as Amaya's life.  Much love, keep reviewing, it helps me keep up with these imaginary folks. Tootles.

**SHOVE OFF CHRIS, WE DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE**

            "So, who named the party?" Chris asked, laughing as he remembered when Daffney and Amaya had told him about it, and described it as "the way to get rid of you for good.  So we named it the shove off Chris, we don't want you anymore party," he laughed remembering them squirming in front of him as they tried to stay serious.  He knew that the name was a good-natured joke and that the two had come up with it together, or at least hoping that they had made it up and it was a joke.

            "Amaya did.  When she first heard you were leaving.  She was really hurt.  I tried to get her to talk and all she said was those eight words.  I think she was serious at the time, but she really is happy for you." Daffney answered as she climbed out of the car once it was parked in the parking lot of a small little bar that had been rented for the night.  They walked in, saying hello to everyone, including the members of Fozzy (KK, Duke, Watty, The Kidd, and Arthur).  Daffney hugged Duke, her husband, tight, as Chris looked around to see if Amaya had really come here with someone else.  

            Everyone heard a loud banging, which was none other than Buff Bagwell and Scott Steiner driving into the parking lot.  Chris cringed as he heard the rap music coming from the windows, which had to have been left open, if they weren't, Steiner and Bagwell and whoever else was with them was completely deaf.  The two stopped the car, letting Chris ease up a bit, until they walked in.  Bagwell had Midajah on his arm, which would have been okay with Chris if it hadn't of been Amaya who was latched onto Steiner's arm wearing a see-through black button-up shirt with a tiny black tank top under it, and a pair of black suede pants with a pair of black stiletto heels.

            Daffney's mouth dropped open, as she desperately looked for Dale, who shared her expression, and immediately took Steiner outside for ruining the plan to get the two together.

            "What in the blue hell do you think you are doing, Scott?"

            "A beautiful girl came into my room tonight and asked me to escort her here, and since Chris is no longer here to keep me from her, I figured, why not make him mad, and get some points for myself?"

            "You know perfectly well why you shouldn't have.  I can't stand you.  You are just so freakin' dense it is amazing to me!" Dale yelled at the top of his lungs.

            "Oh, that's right, you want blondie and the beastette to get together, eh?"

            "What did you call them?!?"

            "You heard me, Chris is blondie, and that little Amaya is the beastette.  Who would ever really want a piece of it?"

            With that last answer, Dale let into Scott, beating the shit out of him until Daffney and Asyia pulled him off.  Amaya came out a few seconds later followed by Midajah, Buff and Chris, and quickly went to helping Scott up.

            "He doesn't care about you, I hope you know that," Dale yelled at her, frustrated beyond all reason.

            "I know," Amaya answered calmly, still helping Steiner to stand, until turning her watch so that the face was towards her body, and slapped Scott with the face of her watch.  She watched as he fell over, and walked inside and into the bathroom, wiping her watch with a wet paper towel.

            She walked out of the bathroom, looking around the room for an empty corner to occupy while the party went on.  It was apparent that she was not welcome with anyone since she had burned the bridge known as Buff Bagwell, and the one known as Dale and Daffney.  'Maybe he'll understand, I mean, Chris does understand most of my prob…' she stopped immediately as she turned to talk to Chris.  He was all over his ex-girlfriend who was probably, from an estimate 4'10", and a complete mini-Barbie Doll.  Amaya almost cried, but instead decided to sit in the corner she had seen a few moments ago.  She went to the bar, and ordered a Martini, and went to the dark corner hoping to blend in so that she could cry in peace.  But, since everyone's luck is like that, another one of her supposed friends walked in and immediately went to her corner.  She smiled softly at the familiar figure, giggling softly as he pretended to be a tough guy.

            "Vito!" she said in a hushed voice, not wanting to make more of a scene.

            "Hey May!" Vito said in his 'Italian' accent.  "Johnny is coming over here soon too.  Missed ya, been out with this piece a shit injury…"

            "Yeah, I missed you too…  How are you?  Healing okay?" she asked quietly, hugging him to her.

            "Okay, but how have you been?  I mean, with him leaving and all of this?  Are they keeping your contract?" Vito asked, immediately regretting his last question. 

            "Why wouldn't they keep my contract?  There are a lot of people I can work with.  And in response to an earlier question, Vito, I am perfectly all right.  I need him no more than he needed me.  So, I am fine, I guess," she said, getting less and less confident with every word.

            "No you're not, don't hide it.  Just tell him how you feel, and it will all work out."

            "No it won't.  He's got that little good friend of his.  I hate this.  I am leaving.  Tell Chris good luck and that…  Just tell him that I will miss him and I wish him the best."

            With that, Amaya got up and walked out the door, starting the three-mile walk back to the hotel.


	9. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Amaya.  Don't sue, this story is not meant as 'slander'.  I also don't own Hoobastank's "Running Away", but I wish I did.  That song rocks!

Author's Note: Seeing as I am "on a roll" and no one ever knows when writer's block will set in, I am gonna write as much as I can until I am too tired. lol, the love I have for my reviewers.  Keep checking back, I am adding new parts, and give me suggestions.  The one I am getting is Chris and Amaya should get together.  Sounds good, but what sounds good for life aint always good. lol, much love, keep reviewing, and tell me about your stories, I'll read 'em!  I love sappy stories!

**WALKING THE SIDE OF THE ROAD**

            Amaya walked in the cold, and once again asked herself "Can this day get ANY worse?" and as if on cue, the skies opened and she was walking in a lightning and thunderstorm.  "Damn this weather.  Damn this day.  Damn WCW!  DAMN ME MEETING CHRIS JERICHO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, not just in anger or frustration but also in pure hurt and sadness.  "Why did I have to be an ass and leave like that?  I am sooo stupid!  Why the hell couldn't I just tell him how I felt and get it over with?" she continued her screaming, which eventually turned to sobs as she stood in the parking lot, dripping wet, and looking like a 'wet rat'.  She stood still, just thinking, wondering why her life was filled with such suffering, and remembered one of her favorite songs that sort of described it.  She softly began to sing to herself to try and ease her pain, seeing as now she couldn't just waltz back in there and be accepted at all.  She sang to herself softly, trying to calm down, "I don't want you to give it all up, and leave your own life collecting dust, and I don't want you to feel sorry for me, you never gave us a chance to be.  And I don't need you to be by my side, and tell me that everything's all right, I just wanted you to tell me the truth, You know I'd do that for you."  She stopped singing, thinking, and admitting that she indeed was the one who ran away, so she wouldn't sing that.  But as she stopped, she heard a faint voice from the other side of the building.  It was not the voice, but the fact that they were singing "Running Away" also, but not the same part.  She followed the sound listening to the voice that calmed her without her knowing why.

            "So why are you running away?  Why are you running away?  (What is it I have to say?) So why are you running away?  (To make you admit you're afraid)  Why are you running away?" the voice sounded as full of emotion as she had felt, and she followed it only to find the person she least expected out in the rain, looking just as helpless as she did.  She stepped forward, behind the figure, and leaned her head on the back of his shoulder, singing softly with him, from the beginning of the song.


	10. Just Singin in the Rain!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  I admit it.  Except Amaya, she lives in my imagination. This is fiction and does not reflect anything in real life.

Author's Note: I know you probably are annoyed with me.  I am being bored, but I left ya a cliffhanger!  Oh yes, enjoy this here chapter, I think you will all like it!

**WE'RE JUST SINGIN IN THE RAIN!**

            Chris jumped as a head touched his shoulder blade, and he heard a girl's voice from behind him.  She sounded so upset and sad.  He didn't even care who it was, she was singing with him, and he felt comforted that someone else felt lost in the world.  The song came to an end for the second time, and he felt compelled not to turn around, for fear that he was imagining the girl.  Chris tried to think of another song to sing, but while he sat thinking, he heard the voice from behind him start to sing again.  She sounded calm, but sincere in the words. 

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

I just wanna hold you close 

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me"

            Chris recognized the song, and that it was missing random choruses, but he didn't care.  When she started on the next verse, he sang with her.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe 

That you came up to me and said "I love you"

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Till tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Endlessly

And I'll be holding you tight

Dreaming...with you...tonight!"

            With the end of the song, Chris turned around, and almost fell over when he saw who it was.  He just watched Amaya with wide eyes, surprised yet relieved that he had expressed his feelings without knowing it.  She just smiled back at him, and the two, soaked with rain water to the bone, leaned towards each other and shared a long, romantic kiss.  The one thing they didn't know what that Dale and Daffney were doing a "happy dance" that the two had finally, as far as they could tell, gotten together.


	11. Goodbye Isn't Easy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and in the last disclaimer, I forgot to say I do not own the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena (RIP).  Yeah, so there it is, I own nothing but Amaya.  And if one suddenly pops up, well, I would be too surprised, because this is FICTION!  Look it up in the dictionary.

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger of Chapter 9, but when I went to put up chapter 10, the move had begun and I couldn't do anything about it!  I was mad.  Oh well.  I want a few more reviews, * sniffle * oh well, keep reading, and tell your friends about my story!  I think this one is gonna keep going, and possibly be pretty long, I may start on a few others though.  Why am I rambling?  I don't know.  But if you want a laugh, listen to the song "Feed Me" from the movie The Little Shop of Horrors!  Much love, keep reading, and REVIEWING (you know you want to) and keep telling folks of this wonderful story, lol….  Sorry, still, MUCH LOVE!

**SAYING GOODBYE**

            Once the group of four (Daffney, Dale, Chris and Amaya) had gotten back to the hotel room, they went to a suite that they shared.  Daffney and Dale plopped in the two chairs, as Amaya and Chris sat down on the love seat, Chris immediately putting his arm around Amaya, holding her tightly.

            "So, are you going to thank us now or later?" Daffney asked in a smug voice.

            "For what?" Amaya asked, annoyed at her for disturbing the peace.

            "Do you think that I begged you to come to the party for no reason?" Daffney asked, her eyes getting wide.

            "Do you honestly think that we would throw you are party if we didn't have a plan to use it for something?" Dale asked Chris, laughing the entire time.

            "Yes, I did!  I thought you were my friends and would throw me a party anyhow!" Chris somewhat yelled, also laughing.  

            Amaya cuddled closer to Chris with her head on his chest, not wanting to let him go as she watched Asyia walk in, and sit on Dale's lap, distracting him from further torment.  She looked in Daffney's direction, and found Daffney on the phone apparently talking to Rich.

            "So, when do you leave?  What city is your first performance in?" she asked Chris in a sad voice.

            "Well, I am going tomorrow night for Smackdown and then I am debuting at SummerSlam.  They are just getting in tonight, seeing as Smackdown is here and then I go to SummerSlam," he said, confusing himself in the process.

            "I wish I could watch you at SummerSlam," Amaya started, looking at the TV, watching a re-run of Nitro.

            "I wish you could too, but we both know that Bischoff is afraid that you will join the WWF and leave him."

            "I wish I could just leave this stupid company and go with you," she answered, starting to cry a bit at the thought of leaving the city without him.

            Chris had no answer to her, so he simply hugged her.  He heard her crying softly, and felt the wetness of her tears hit his shirt and soaking in.  Eventually the crying stopped, and her breathing evened out.  Chris looked at Daffney, and stared a hole through her head until she turned around to face him, upset that she had to stop talking to her husband for a minute.

            "Is she sleeping?" Chris asked softly.  She nodded, and went back to whispering sweet things to her husband.  "Hey, Daff, I am going to take her into my bedroom so she can sleep.  I want to see her in the morning before you guys leave.  I am leaving for a few minutes on an errand though, so listen in case she wakes up and is scared," he laughed softly as he picked Amaya up and took her through the door to his room, laid her on the bed, and covered her up.  He quickly kissed her forehead before running out of the room to go down to the lobby.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

            Amaya woke up in Chris' room, and looked around groggily.  She rolled over and saw Chris, sound asleep, laying next to her.  She decided that if she got up he would wake up, so she just got comfortable and watched him sleep.  She looked away to see if any of her stuff was in the room, and heard a deep laugh.

            "Think that I was a deep sleeper?" Chris laughed as she turned around, giving him a death stare.

            "I didn't want to wake you up.  You looked asleep," she answered softly before pouncing on him to stop his cocky laugh.

            "What?  Why are you hurting me?" he laughed, holding her fists so she couldn't pretend to hit him anymore.

            "Because I feel like it!  And you are acting like we just had sex, and judging from my non-lack of clothing, WE DIDN'T!" she laughed more as she struggled to free her hands to pretend to choke him.

            "You can't hit me!  No inter-promotional stuff without written consent!  That is one of the rules of the WWF!  I have to listen to them!" He laughed as he finished the sentence, but saw her look hurt, and back off of him.  "What's wrong, honey?" he asked softly, rolling over towards her, putting an arm around her shoulders to hold her close to him.

            "I forgot that you were leaving.  I forgot that we weren't together as a couple.  I'm sorry, Chris.  I didn't mean to be so…  open, I guess is what I didn't want to be…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the floor, wishing that he wouldn't leave and that they could be together.

            Chris kneeled on the bed next to her, holding her shoulders tightly.  "You're wrong, you know that?  I am leaving, and I am sorry, but I can't change that, but we are together, at least I thought so.  I love you, and I have never been so sure of anything ever before.  We just need to work hard at it.  Plus, look on the bright side.  If you try hard enough, Vince will notice you, and maybe, very soon, you could come to the WWF too.  I'll miss you more than anything, but I promise that you are the only one I love.  I even got you something to prove that (A) we are together, (B) that I love you, and (C) that I will be very loyal to you since I will be in the WWF…" Chris hopped off of the bed and went into his overnight bag.  He brought out a little plastic shopping bag, and pulled out a ring box.  "Now, we aren't getting married, yet," he laughed, making her smile. "But I want you to have this promise ring.  And, when you have it on, and you miss me, just look at it, okay?" with that, he opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring.  Amaya couldn't do anything but stare at the ring and cry.  "Don't cry," Chris said softly in her ear.

            "I'm not sad, Chris.  I love the ring, thank you.  I'll wear it as much as I can."  She looked at the ring, and read the inscription inside the ring that read 'With all my heart and soul, 4ever, Chris.'  Amaya just hugged Chris tightly, putting the ring on.  The tears kept coming, but they were tears of joy.  She realized that she finally was truly happy for him and her.  She was no longer jealous or upset that Chris got the contract, and she was very happy that he loved her too.

            "I guess it's time you went back over to your room and got showered and dressed, huh?" Chris said, suddenly aware of what his contract was doing.

            "Yeah, but I will come back here to say goodbye, I guess.  Chris, this is hard for me too, but whenever I get a chance I will try to get tickets for a show, okay?  I will come and watch you as much as I can, and I will watch you on TV all the time, I promise," she stood up and kissed him deeply before heading down the hallway and going back into her room with Daffney.

            After getting showered and dressed, Amaya finished packing up her bag, and went around the room to make sure that neither of them had forgotten anything.  

            "Looks like we are ready," she yelled to Daffney who was checking the closet.

            "Yep.  Definitely not leaving anything here.  Did you check under the beds?"

            "Yeah, nothing under them."

            "Oh, and by the way, what is with the ring you got on all of a sudden?"

            "Chris gave it to me.  I guess you could consider it a symbol of our relationship.  We are now officially a couple, and not for the reason you think!" she yelled in denial, knowing the frame of mind that Daffney had.

            "I know.  You fell asleep on the couch so he took you in his room, and I guess he bought that when he went out.  You guys are great for each other.  Okay, I guess we are completely finished packing, and Dale is already waiting."

            The phone rang, after talking with Chris for a few minutes the two went downstairs to meet him.  As Daffney and Amaya got off of the elevator they saw all of the WWF personalities in line at the check-in counter.  Most of them ignored the two WCW girls, but the few who didn't had nothing but rude remarks.

            "Oh, look who it is.  Screamy and her little hooker friend," yelled Gangrel.  "Why don't you two stop trying to be hardcore and just get undressed like the rest of them?"  He looked at them, standing with Luna, Edge, Christian, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Lita.  Amaya turned her head, not in the mood to let them all talk.  She calmly walked over to the group, who were standing near Vince McMahon, who was talking to Chris and now Daffney.

            "Well, why don't you file down your fangs and look like a normal person?"  She calmly asked, much to the surprise of Gangrel's group.

            "If you would put clothes on I would."

            "Well, don't you look stupid and blind then, because I am wearing clothes.  More than most of the women here," she turned and looked at Lita, "No offense to you though, I really respect you and your in-ring abilities."

            "Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself," Lita giggled, amused at Amaya's smart-shitness.  "Did you pick all that trash talking up from Chris?  I mean, I know that he is going to be with us, and I wondered if he was going to attack me," she continued giggling, having fun just talking like a normal person.  

            "No, Chris respects you too.  You didn't make it because you took your clothes off."  Amaya looked around and saw that Bischoff was not looking around, so she assumed she didn't have to leave yet.  "I didn't mean to intrude, but I was provoked.  I am sure that you have better things-"

            Lita cut her off quickly, "Hun, if I had anything better to do, I would have ignored you.  No, Matt and Jeff don't really talk often."  The boys answered with a "nuh-uh" which was ignored.

            "Thanks.  Well, Bischoff is looking pissed, so I guess he either saw me talking to you, or he saw Mr. McMahon talking to Chris, so I think I should probably bail.  But it was nice speaking to you three."  She walked over to Chris and Daffney along with Mr. McMahon.  She shook Vince's hand, and gave Chris a hug and a deep kiss, looked at Daffney and the two were back over with other WCW personalities. 

            As they walked out of the hotel, Daffney, Amaya, and Dale all turned around and waved at Chris, as he waved back, yelling "Goodbye!  See you on Thunder!  Good luck!"


	12. Past Meets Present (NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL...

Disclaimer: I don't own, unfortunately.  The song is "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed.

Author's Note: Please review?  Please?  I have 3 people who reviewed.  I love you. lol, oh well.  I will star out the language in the song, but beware, this chapter opens a new thing, and it does deal with really f*cked up shit.  Okay?  Yeah.  Abuse and rape and everything nice like that.  Do you think it should be R?  Maybe…  I will contemplate it, but I warned you all!!!

**THE PAST AND HOW IT AFFECTS US ALL**

            Amaya looked into the mirror, she, Daffney and Dale had just arrived at the city for Thunder.  She just looked up at herself, wondering indeed what they would do with her, and her "character", the funny thing about her "character" was that it was her, it was the true Amaya.  She was just glad that her life story hadn't been revealed, but then again they were in her hometown, and she was supposed to have a match, yeah, supposedly she was supposed to wrestle Stacy, but she knew that would never happen.  It would end up as a bra and panties match or something.  It never really made any sense to her how some things could make guys want to watch.  Underwear, okay, understandable, but mud and pudding and food fights?  It was becoming ridiculous, but it was definitely worse in the WWF.  She went back into the main room and walked around the couch, to the computer, turning it on to see if anything about Chris was on WWF.com.  When she saw that they hadn't updated she decided to head off to wardrobe and then get herself all pretty for her hometown crowd in Tampa.

            The make-up lady looked at her funny, and then laughed.

            "What's up, Tiffany?" Amaya asked, worried that she looked ridiculous.

            "Nothing, but they don't have an outfit for you tonight, at least I don't have one here, maybe Mr. Bischoff knows about it, go ask him," the black haired beautician answered, thinking that Mr. Bischoff just wanted Amaya to have the day off or something.

            Amaya walked quickly to Bischoff's office, and knocked rapidly.

            "Come in."

            "Mr. Bischoff, they don't have an outfit for me in wardrobe, I was wondering if there was a reason…"

            "Oh, Amaya, no outfit?  Oh, yeah, that's right, because it is getting shipped.  We have decided to put you in with the Filthy Animals and Tygress.  You will go into it as if you were Juventud's girlfriend, but then, after a few weeks, you will be shown on "hidden camera" to be a sort of 'mole' for Big Vito and Johnny the Bull because we are bringing in some ECW names.  It sounds complicated, but it's really not.  Tonight, though, you will be given a "make over" just getting your hair curled and get your make-up done by the make-up lady.  She'll show you how.  Just know that you have to act as if you were dating Juventud.  Okay?"

            "Yes, Mr. Bischoff.  Am I still competing with Stacy tonight?"

            "Yep, you guys will be having a bra and panties match up."

            "Thank you, Mr. Bischoff."

            "No problem, now go get ready!"

            Amaya want into the wardrobe area and was given a tight black halter-top and a really low pair of jeans to wear, and her hair was curled with the top half being pulled into a low ponytail.  She decided that she would go and wait in her locker room, but when she opened the door, she saw the two people she had never wanted to see, her mother and her stepfather.  Amaya wanted to turn and run, but her stepfather grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

            "What do you think you are doing you stupid little slut?  Ruining the family name?  Having much fun?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

            Amaya started crying only to be slapped by her mother.

            "You are such a whore, do you know that?  And when you, when you got pregnant, what were we supposed to do, and then you go off and say it was Jim here?  No, you lie.  He would never do that!  You thought you could get away, well, you are a dreamer just like your father, and he wasted his life, but you, my daughter will not waste hers!" she finished her statement with a slap that was heard throughout the locker rooms.  Little did the three of them know that Thunder was just starting, and that the locker room and all of the noise was being broadcast throughout the world, but just not to many homes.

            Amaya just stood there crying, she never understood how she could have been blamed for what had happened.  She had been 15 and home alone when Jim, her stepfather had come up from behind her and forced himself on her.  He had raped her a few times since that, and she had gotten pregnant from it.  Her mother had blamed her, and said that if it were anyone it was the people she had been hanging out with.  The abuse hadn't just started then.  All of her memories flooded her mind, and she couldn't take it.

            "Why do you blame me, huh mom?  I never did anything to you, except try to love you!  You just beat me, and hurt me!  And then, when dad died, you just wanted me to grow up and be a stripper, huh?  Well, I like wrestling, and I am making better money, more honest money.  It is my life and my body and my money!" she screamed, desperate to get them away from her.  "And you know what?  I had kept everything down until now, but this is the end!  I didn't want that abortion either!  Even if it was his, I wanted my baby.  With the injuries I got from him all of those times, they don't know if I will ever be able to have a baby!  My life was going great until you came in here, you stupid bitch!  I want you out of my life FOREVER!"  She pointed at the door, and apparently her words weren't heard, because the two just sat down on the couch and started to watch Thunder.  Amaya went to yell again, but as she did, her stepfather slammed her up against the wall.  She tried to get away, but yet again, he raped her, screaming at her the entire time as she cried again, until finally he made one wrong move and she ran out of the door.

            Half naked, bleeding, crying, and forming bruises already, Amaya ran to the nearest locker room, which unfortunately was Stacy's.  She closed the door, and tried to cover herself.

            "What are you doing?" came a voice from the far side of the room.

            "Stacy?  Oh my god, I am so sorry, but…"

            "Your parents were in there, huh?  It was on Thunder, I think Bischoff called the cops.  You are welcome to stay here.  But first, what size clothes do you wear?"

            Amaya answered softly, as Stacy's face lit up.

            "You are in luck!  That is the size I wear, except for the shirt.  But you can borrow some clothes, and I even have some brand new underwear that you can have.  I am sorry about what happened, but you really should talk to someone about it before you get showered.  Put a robe on and some clothes will be waiting, I will go and ask Torrie if we can borrow one of her shirts for you, okay?"

            "Thanks, Stacy.  I really appreciate it." Amaya went over to Bischoff's office just as the cops came in.  She told them what had happened, and agreed to go in for the tests, although she was told it would be painful.  They decided just to do the tests in the arena so that she could still work, upon her request.  Amaya got the tests, so that she could prove that it had happened and went back into Stacy's room to find an entire outfit waiting for her.

            "Here you go, and one thing, I want to tell you right now that you are brave, honey.  I admire you, but I asked Eric, and he agrees that you shouldn't do anything tonight.  Just use my phone and call Chris.  I'm sure he misses you.  We can do the match and start the angle soon.  Just call him and have fun, okay?" with that, Stacy just gave Amaya a hug.  It had been the strangest thing, but she didn't care, she felt needed in WCW, and considering that Daffney had gotten hurt training with Dale and was not at the arena, and neither was Dale, she was pretty happy.  Amaya got a long, hot shower, and got dressed in the warm-up shorts and a WCW t-shirt that Torrie and Stacy had lent to her, not to mention putting her own bra back on, and a pair of underwear that Stacy had provided out of a new package.  She walked out of the room and grabbed the phone, dialing the hotel she had been in and asking for Chris Jericho's room.  

            "Hello?" a worried voice answered, with a few other voices mixing around it.

            "Chris?" Amaya asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to talk to anyone else.

            "Yeah, Amaya?  Honey, is that you?" his speech became slurred, as if he expected to be told she was dead.

            "Yeah, Chris.  I wish you were here.  I need someone to hold me."

            "You do not know how much I wish I could.  Baby, what happened?" Chris felt like killing Amaya's step dad, because he already knew what had happened.  Amaya told Chris the entire story, crying through the entire thing.  Chris just wanted to be there to hold her.  After about 30 minutes, Amaya felt sort of guilty for basically taking over Stacy's room and promised to call Chris from her hotel room later, and to let him talk to Daffney. 

            Stacy walked back in, having heard the goodbyes, and wishing that she had been nicer to Amaya from the start.

            "You want to talk?  No, I'm sure you don't.  Let's listen to some music?  Look, I don't know what I can do for you.  I just want to be your friend."

            Amaya simply stood up and gave Stacy a hug.  "Letting me in here and lending me clothes and everything is very nice of you.  I appreciate it.  But can we listen to a song that I always listen to if something happens between me and my mom?" Stacy just nodded, eager to hear the song that would vent Amaya's frustration.  Amaya popped in Disturbed's CD, and flipped it to the song "Down with the Sickness".  She sat down and bobbed her head as the song came on.

(Do you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give it to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You f*cker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give it to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You f*cker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!!!!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you f*ck off and die?  
Why can't you just f*ck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
F*CK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive f*cking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You f*cker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me!

            Stacy was not surprised, but she was afraid to know why Amaya chose a song that had lines asking a mom not to hurt her son.  She just stood next to her new friend, and vowed to watch her, for her best friend, Chris' sake.  She had been sure that he hadn't told Amaya that they were best friends for most of their lives, so she felt a bit comforted.  Stacy just sat down with her as Amaya started crying again.


	13. SummerSlam

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned anything other than Amaya, crap, I would not be writing fan fiction. lol, no harm is meant, don't sue!  

Author's Note: Okay, apparently 3 people love me.  Read "Stand Here With Me" Darn it!  I love that story…  Okay, ummm… Please?  Review?  So I know that not only one person is reading?  I have the perfect idea for another fic, so look for that very, very soon.  Okay, on to the wonders of WCW!  LoL, I miss those folks!

**SUMMERSLAM**

            It had been a few days since Thunder, and Amaya and Stacy had become almost sisterly.  Daffney had been put out of action for at least a few months, due to injuries.  Stacy had a surprise for Amaya when she came out of the bathroom from showering.  She carefully hid the Fed-Ex box behind her.  Amaya walked out of the bathroom in a pair of lounge pants and a tank top to sit in until SummerSlam turned on and Chris made his debut.

            "What are you up to, Stacy?" Amaya asked, going to the window to take in the view.

            "You better sit down."

            "What is it?"  With that, Stacy almost threw the package at Amaya, she already knew what it contained.

            Amaya opened the box and a letter slipped out of it.  She could tell it was Chris, and she read it quickly, hoping it was good news.

            'Dear Sweet-Cheeks,

            I hope that you are feeling okay, and that you are physically okay.  I'm okay, so don't be worried that I was writing to tell you that there would never be any little Jericho's.  EVERYTHING IMPORTANT is FINE. * snicker * But on a serious note, or as serious as I, the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla can be, I have something for you, that if you are in pajamas you better be dressed pretty soon!  Enclosed in this beautiful letter of mine, you should find among the packing peanuts two backstage passes to SummerSlam with two front row seats for you and Stacy.  I pulled some strings, and I begged Bischoff.  It took a while, but you guys at least have one night okay?  Of course, you need to be back for Nitro, but please, please, please come to see me?  Well, I need to go and train and lift some weights.  Everything you will need will be provided, but just, please, come to SummerSlam?

Love,                                                               

    Chris'

            Amaya laughed at the letter, especially Chris' 'welcome'.  She looked through the package and sure enough she found the tickets and passes, along with a small note about plane tickets waiting for them so that they could make it in time.  She quickly gave the things to Stacy and put on a black baby-tee that said 'Mean People Succeed' and a pair of light blue jeans with her trusty Harley boots.

            "You knew all along and you didn't tell me, you little…." She mumbled, laughing at Stacy's innocent look.

            "Yes, I knew, but Chris wanted me to keep it a secret, and plus, he wanted to be able to write you a letter that said everything is important is fine.  And, he never ever gets a chance to put the starred snicker!"  Stacy started laughing at Chris' way of writing letters.

            "Let's go.  We need to get there early."

            The two went to the airport and got first class tickets to Anaheim, CA.  They were shown to a limo, and taken to the front of one of the gates to the arena.  The girls were allowed into the building and shown to the back stage area.  They both looked around, amazed at the difference between the WWF and WCW.  Lita walked by them, and quickly ran back, almost beheading Amaya while trying to give her a hug.

            "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked sweetly, nodding towards Stacy.  "We all saw Thunder."  Lita pulled Amaya close and hugged her again.

            "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks…  Just wandering around, maybe getting a few autographs," Amaya laughed softly.

            "Well, if you need anything, just go to the Hardy locker room, I am normally there, but the boys are definitely in there." Lita ran down the hallway apparently warming up.

            Amaya and Stacy continued down the hallway, meeting folks like Mick Foley, The Undertaker, Kane, and many other "legends".  Sgt. Slaughter walked over to them as they stood talking to The Undertaker.

            "Hey, aren't you two in WCW?" he asked, looking at them through his dark sunglasses.

            "Yep.  But hey, maybe you can help us.  Can you show us where Chris Jericho's locker room is?  Please?" the two said please together, batting their eyelashes.  Very soon they were knocking on Chris' door, with Stacy suggesting a game of "Knock Knock Neighbor".  They stood laughing for too long, because before they knew it, Chris had one over each shoulder, taking them further into his locker room.  Test, Edge, and Christian were lying around and laughing that Chris had actually caught the two girls.

            "And look who listens to my letters." Chris said smugly, tickling Amaya.

            "So what?  Am I supposed to ignore you?" she asked, predicting he would say yes.

            "Yep.  Cuz I meant to sent that to Stacy." He laughed at her faked hurt look.

            Amaya went over to Test, laughing and sat on his lap.  "Hey sexy, how are you?" the two sat laughing as Chris pretended to be hurt.  Not taking it anymore, he went over, grabbed her and hugged her close.

            "I missed you so much, baby.  I'm glad you came here.  Do you want to get some food at one of the stands, just you and me?  Maybe at catering?  So we can just talk, the two of us?" he whispered in her ear.  She simply nodded her head, and the two traveled to catering.

Author's Note: lame ending, I know, but my chapters are getting REALLY long.  I hope you keep reading!  Another chapter very soon, tomorrow I will have lots of time to write more.                


	14. The Truth Over Food

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  Yeah.  Amaya I do own, but nothing else.  Don't sue!

Author's Note: Check out my favorite stories, but once again, if you like Chris fics, then you should check out "Stand Here With Me"!  Please? Review!  Please?  I am just going to keep begging here.  And I would also like to add that RIC FLAIR LOST BEFORE CHRIS DID at SummerSlam!  I remain that Chris never lost that match!

**SURPRISE!**

            Amaya sat with Chris in catering, and the two talked about all sorts of things.  From the proper way to speak to an annoying boss, to how many kids Chris wanted them to have.  More superstars came to meet Amaya, when Chris decided to tell Amaya some of the best news he had gotten in a while.

            "Fozzy and I got a record contract…" he said quietly.

            "What?!?  That is wonderful!" Amaya almost choked on her food before leaning over the table to give Chris a hug.

            "Yeah, the boys deserve it, they work so hard."

            "You deserve it too.  You work very hard to help pull Fozzy together, and now that you are here, you can do promotional stuff with the WWF helping."

            "Yeah, I guess.  So, how is WCW going?"

            Amaya looked back at her food.  "I think that Turner is going to sell soon.  We aren't good enough to compete with you guys.  But that's not the worst part, talk is, among the chosen few is that Bischoff wants to buy the company.  But we also heard that Mr. McMahon is out to buy the company for whatever price so that he can drive it into the ground and have the pleasure of being sure that it won't come back to bite him."  She kept looking down.  "And if your boss does buy our company there is a very good chance that the only girls that will stay are those who are willing to sleep with him for the jobs.  And I will not sleep with anyone for my job.  I'd rather go back to independents than sleep with him."

            "Aw, baby, I am sure that it is not going to go down to that.  Mr. McMahon isn't all that bad.  Plus, if you did lose your job, you could live with me.  You'd never have to work again."

            "Chris, I want to work, I love this business!  I do not want to live off of you although I love you and I want to be with you.  I don't need you to take care of me, I have taken care of myself the best I could for my entire life.  I really will be okay, even if I lose my job."  She stood up and went back to the locker room that Stacy was still in, but she was all over Test.  "Can we leave?" she asked impatiently.  "I mean, we better get our seats.  Okay?" she grabbed Stacy and pulled her through the hallways to their seats in the middle of the front row.  They sat there and watched the matches as they went by one by one.  Chris made his debut, "personally attacking" The Road Dogg Jesse James.  After the show, Amaya and Chris said their goodbyes that neither wanted to say.  "I'll see you when I get some time off, damn that Daffney… I love you, Chris, you big obnoxious oaf.  But really though, I love you." She laughed softly and kissed Chris before retreating to the limo and Stacy simply kissed his cheek.

            "Make sure she knows I love her, Stacy.  I am going to be really busy for the next few weeks.  I really do hope that she knows how important she is to me.  Make sure to tell her."  He hugged Stacy and waved as the limo drove off.  Chris retreated to his locker room, being congratulated the entire way back.  He decided to get a shower and think for a while.  He knew what Amaya had said about her job was true, and that she wouldn't go as far as to sleep with Vince, but he still felt that it was his duty to make sure that she was taken care of and happy.


	15. Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amaya.  Yeah, I rock, a one-sentence disclaimer.

Author's Note: Anyone out there?  Please?  Oh well, Stand Here With Me, now includes me!  I rock!  Ummm, yeah, I am updating this, and hopefully "Sweet (Chin) Music" tonight!  Mwahaha.  School soon, so the wonderful worlds have to sort of end on the weekdays.  But I will update today and hopefully over the weekend.  Please review?  Please?  You review mine, give yours a shout-out and I will read and review yours, okay?  Much love.

**WHY ME?**

(FAST FORWARD A BIT MORE, TO THE VERY END OF WCW AND THE CHYNA/JERICHO ANGLE.  Thank you, now you can keep reading)

            Chris stood in the hallway watching Chyna out of the corner of his eye.  Out of everyone in the company he got "paired up" so to speak, with a freak the likes of Scott Steiner.  She was almost as all as him, and freakishly muscled.  He couldn't help but get a bit scared when she walked in the room.  All of their "feuding" had led him to be a bit weary.  She acted so well it sort of scared him that she really would hurt him if she got the chance.  The two went down, lost their championship, as planned, and went back up the ramp as enemies, as usual.  Chris went back into his locker room and got a shower.  He went to catering to get some food and brought it back to watch the re-run of Nitro on the monitor in his room with some other former WCW boys, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Dean Malenko, Perry Saturn, Molly Holly, and a few others.

            The Nitro pyrotechnics started as usual, with no real glitches.  The footage from the back showed all of the performers solemnly walking towards the ring area.  The grudges had been put aside, and most of the wrestlers who had been out for injuries had come back, in braces and casts and other wonders of medical equipment.  Most of the group stayed on the side of the ring and the ramp, but a few people got into the ring.  That group was Ric and David Flair, Daffney, Stacy, Amaya, and Sean O'Haire.  Ric got the microphone and began to speak slowly, something he normally couldn't do.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, please, I ask you to look at these performers and not see their characters, but the people who put themselves on the line for you each and every night there is a WCW show.  We have some terrible news for most of us, but for those who will not be affected, we are happy.  Ladies and gentlemen, many of the young blood here in WCW is going back to the independents of this area, and others.  What I am trying to say, is this is the VERY LAST NITRO, as to our knowledge, EVER.  There will be no 'wooo' after this one, folks.  I just wish that more of the younger kids got the chance.  Please, just remember this as all of us give you the last WCW show in history."

            Eric Bischoff came out onto the staging, screaming like an idiot.  "WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM?!?  They don't need to know!  You just ruined this show!  Nobody cares!  This company was over before it started, and these people won't buy t-shirts anymore!  You were supposed to be quiet.  I can't believe you all."  He was stomping around the staging when a teary-eyed Amaya grabbed the microphone.  

            "Why shouldn't we let them know?  Don't you think it is killing us Eric?  More than half of us," she looked at the ground, breathed in deeply and then continued, "Including me, Eric, will not get another chance to say goodbye.  I knew that Vince McMahon would take the 'legends' and not give a lot of us the chance, but I didn't think it would be this bad.  I refuse to let my fans not know where I am.  I am going to be working independents in the south, Florida and Georgia mostly.  And, Eric, I want to ask what you are going to do about this.  Are you going to try and fire us?  Because I looked at the agreement, and as of well, right now, none of us have to be here, people who got bought out have 11 months left and then the WWF is going to pick up their contracts.  The ones who lost their jobs are done.  We are doing this for the fans, so pack your greedy ass up, and get out of here, Eric.  We are running this show."  She dropped the microphone and walked through the other performers to the back.

            The WWF superstars' mouths hung open.  They couldn't have heard right.  Vince buying the company without telling them?  And not picking up most of the superstars?  Chris stood up, shocked.  "Did she say that her contract didn't get picked up?"

            "Yeah, man, I'm sorry…" Molly stood up and wrapped her arms around Chris' shoulder.

            "It's not fair.  She worked so hard…" Chris stood looking at the TV, trying to get some sort of answers.  Molly just held his shoulders, trying to make up for whatever her felt.  "She was right, Vince wouldn't hire her, because she refused to sleep with him…  I didn't know that he already tried, I would have beat him to an inch of his life.  She didn't tell me…"  Chris felt so much guilt that he couldn't have helped, and now that he knew, he couldn't do anything for fear of losing his job.  He grabbed his phone and called Amaya's cell phone.

            "H.. He.. Hello?" a child-like voice answered from the other phone.

            "Hey, it's Chris.  I'm sorry.  I just got to see the first part of Nitro.  Pack up your bags, you're coming to stay with me."  He tried to be the big person in every situation, helping whomever he could, although he doubted that she would accept the offer.

            "Chris, thanks for calling.  It means a lot.  I can't stay with you right now, though.  I am actually on my way to Ohio to do some independent shows there.  Who knows, maybe I'll get a contract from there?" she tried to inject some sort of happiness into her voice.  She realized it was too difficult and decided to let herself cry.  "Oh Chris, I don't know what to do.  I don't want to be a leech to you.  I just want to make it.  I just don't understand why I can't make it.  Stacy is actually on her way down there, she got a contract for the new angle they are doing.  I am happy for her…  I guess.  I try to be.  She is my friend, but… WHY ME?!?"  She cried into the phone, exhausted and still driving to make it in time for the show she had signed to.  "I'm so tired and hungry right now, but I can't stop.  I have to make that stupid show.  Stupid WCW.  Stupid ECW.  Stupid everything!  Chris, I really can't talk anymore, I have to concentrate, but I love you.  Never forget it.  I love you more than anything, you are my life."  

            "I love you too, eat soon, and sleep soon too, g'night."  He mumbled into the phone.  "Why can't Vince just be fair?"  he asked to no one in particular as he sat down to wait for Stacy's arrival.

AN~ What'cha think?  Oh well.  I hope you all liked.  Please, please, please, review.  Just two words would work, I aint picky!  Much love.


	16. One Last Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…  The song is "Weathered" by Creed off of their Weathered CD.

Author's Note:  Okay, all of you must review, please?  There is like only one person reviewing.  I would appreciate more!  lol, tonight I shall try to write diligently, so I shall update!  Okay, yeah, please review, check out Sweet Chin Music, and Stand Here With Me (There are some really cool "extreme author's notes, featuring me!)  and for more reading check out my favorite stories.  They are the rock…  Okay, much love, onto the story!

**ONE LAST BREATH**

            Amaya sat in her car, driving through the pouring rain.  She hated having to drive for over 16 hours but she had to be there the next day.  Another car cut her off, almost making her run into the back of it.

            "Shit!  What the hell, do you want me to die?!?"  She began yelling at the car in front of her for no real reason.  She decided to play the CD in the player, and was greeted with the sounds of Creed.  She turned it up a bit and turned off her cell phone, she didn't want to have to talk to anyone while driving, and the voice mail was broken, causing it to ring non-stop.  The song she knew well, it was called "Weathered".

I lie awake on a long, dark night  
I can't seem to tame my mind  
Slings and arrows are killing me inside  
Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine  
No I can't accept the life that's mine  
  
Simple living is my desperate cry  
Been trading love with indifference   
yeah it suits me just fine  
I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone  
Maybe that's why I feel alone  
Maybe that's why I feel so alone  
  
Me…I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels and   
it just won't heal  
  
The sun shines and I can't avoid the light  
I think I'm holding on to life too tight  
Ashes to ashes and dust to dust  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
Sometimes I feel like giving up  
  
Me…I'm rusted and weathered  
Barely holding together  
I'm covered with skin that peels   
and it just won't heal  
  
The day reminds me of you  
The night hides your truth  
The earth is a voice  
Speaking to you  
Take all this pride  
And leave it behind  
Because one day it ends  
One day we die  
Believe what you will  
That is your right  
But I choose to win  
So I choose to fight  
To fight

            She laughed softly.  Sometimes she wished that Chris would just hold her and make everything better, but then he would walk in and try to make everything better and she would shove him away, trying to keep him at an arm's length.  She loved "Weathered" just because she felt that it described the way she felt about her life.  All of a sudden, another car swerved out in front of her, and there was complete darkness.


	17. Me, Stubborn?

Disclaimer: I own only original characters.

A/N: Hola! lol.  I got more reviews!  Yay!  Please, please, please, keep reviewing!  I love feedback.  I hope you are all reading and reviewing "Stand Here With Me" too!  Much love…

**ME, STUBBORN?**

            When Amaya woke up, she felt warm, but heard so much noise she wanted to go back to sleep.  She felt something on her hand, forcing her hand to fall asleep.  She almost hit the thing, but decided to open her eyes first.  She saw blonde hair, apparently Chris from the black t-shirt with bright red pants.  He was freaking out and talking to himself, so she decided to spy on him and his thoughts.

            "Why couldn't you just stay at my house?  I told you to move in with me… Working is not so important that you need to drive like that.  You are so stubborn and now, now I don't even know if I will get the chance to yell at you for it.  Why couldn't you just be less stubborn and listen to me once and a while?  I didn't want anything in return from you for your staying with me.  I just thought maybe if you moved in we could get married really soon or something…" with the end of his rant, Chris laid his head on her hand again, and began to let his tears fall again.  He had been there for the whole week since he first heard of the accident.  They hadn't known if she would make the night, but he wanted to be there if she couldn't go on in the physical world anymore, so he stayed and was determined to until something happened.

            "Are YOU calling ME Stubborn?" She asked with as much attitude as she could get together.

            "Yea, wait, WHAT?!?"  Chris' head shot up as he jumped up and hugged her to him tightly.  "Don't you ever do that to me again.  If you do, I will kick you."  He refused to let her go even a little bit.

            "Did you mean what you said?"

            "About what?"

            "Wanting to get married?"  She tried to keep the hope out of her voice, she didn't want him to feel obligated.

            "Yes, actually.  When you got moved into the house I was going to ask you…"  He looked around, and then back into her eyes.  "You gonna move in with me, and marry me?"

            She still couldn't believe that he had just said that.  "Of, of course I will!"  She leaned down to him and kissed him passionately.  Chris retrieved a nurse to check on her, and the two spent the rest of the night talking.


	18. Are you always this spastic?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did, I would not be writing this.

A/N: Okay, seriously, out of respect for the victims of 9/11 I decided not to write on that date.  I think it is sad about all that, but my political views are not the fic.  Thanks for reading this far!  And please, please, please, please review!  It lets me know you are out there.  Okay, Stand Here With Me, you should check it out…  Sweet Chin Music, updated soon!  I swear!  Go to my little bio thingy and check out my favorite stories, they are all great!  I've been reading more of your stories and reviewing, please do the same for me!  Okay, this is getting too long…  On to Happenstance!!

**DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE THAT?**

            Amaya had finally gotten out of the hospital and moved in with Chris.  They had finally decided on a date for the wedding, although Chris had about 95 of the people who would be at the wedding for 100 people.  He had felt bad that only five people would be close enough to his fiancée for her to invite them, but if she didn't have a problem with him inviting so many people, he decided he wouldn't either.

            Amaya stood in front of the bridal boutique with Daffney, doing a bit of window-shopping before going in.

            "I don't want an expensive dress.  Just something simple…  But, no…" She almost ran away from the store and was in her car before Daffney could stop her.

            "Now why the hell did you do that?!?"  Daffney screamed when Amaya answered her cell phone.

            "I can't get a dress… at least one of those."

            "If Chris cared about price, do you think your wedding would be at a country club?"

            "It's not that…" Amaya's voice dropped as she finished her words…  "Everyone already knows that I can't wear white, Chris won't be my first…"  She choked out her words as she parked her car in front of the large house that she shared with Chris.

            "Honey, you can wear white to your wedding, no one cares, it won't count."

            "Yes it will Daffney.  It matters to me.  I care about it.  I'm not going to be a hypocrite.  Forget it, I am just going to ask Chris if we can get married by a judge and have a reception, or something…"  She began crying immediately.

            Chris heard someone outside and assuming a fan had wandered to the house and had begun crying, he got up and opened the door.  He walked out onto the porch and looked down into the driveway.  He saw Amaya crying, and immediately jumped down the stairs and began hugging her.

            "What's up, sweet-cheeks?"  He whispered softly.

            "I don't want a wedding!"  She screamed as she ran up the stairs and into the house.

            The phone continued to scream from the ground, and Chris picked it up, knowing Daffney's voice anywhere.

            "Are you always this spastic Daff?"  He asked softly.

            "What's wrong?"  Daffney asked quickly.

            "I think she just called off the wedding…"  He said getting quieter and quieter.


	19. Please? Not for all readers

Disclaimer:  I own nothing.

A/N:  Woohoo!  Happenstance is finally getting updated.  Chris was awesome last night on RAW!  Woohoo!  Um, yeah.  I just wanted to say that I support Chris with his "annoyance" with people who constantly pick him and his matches apart, if he wants to go offline because of it, he can, I support it, he has a point!  Much love.  Oh, and this might not be for anyone, but I've been on the "low side" of things recently, so yeah, this chapter is sort of reflective of that…  Much love.

**PLEASE?**

            Chris hung up the cell phone with Daffney and ran up all of his stairs to Amaya's room.  He knocked quietly, hearing he crying from the room.  He wrote a short note asking her to come out and talk when she was ready, slid it under her door and went downstairs.

            After a few hours, he decided to check on her, and when there was no answer he went into the room to tuck her in.  Chris saw nothing and went into the bathroom to see if she was in there washing her face or something, but found her in a tub full of ice cold water, with a razor in her hand, just looking at it as she traced about an inch above her arm.

            Chris grabbed the blade off of her, being more hysterical than she was.

            "What are you doing?  Are you crazy?!?  Are you trying to make me die of a heart attack?!?"  She just sat there still going through the motions as before, her teeth chattering.  Chris grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it, pulling her out of the tub.  He picked her up and carried her to the bed, tucking her in and getting a sweat suit of his to wear.  "Why did you do it?"

            "I can't keep hurting you…" she managed to chatter out.

            "This hurts me."  He went into her drawers, getting out some underwear, climbing into the bed, and getting her dressed.

            "You deserve someone a lot better than me…" She looked down at the comforter, noticing how blue it was.

            "To me, you are the best I could ever get.  I love you more than anything, please, just please try and work it out with me?  I don't want to lose you for any reason…" Chris had finally finished getting the clothes on her, and began hugging her.  "You are my life, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."  The two snuggled before drifting off to sleep.


	20. Who Was That?

Disclaimer: Amaya is mine.  I own nothing else.

A/N:  I said it in SCM too, but I have lots of cold medicine, so if this makes no sense, just sort of write it in a review and I will re-write it when I am perfectly normal, or as normal as I can get.  Much love!

**DO YOU MEAN IT?**

            Chris woke up in a room that he knew, but in the early morning light, he couldn't place where he was.  Until he looked down, and saw Amaya sleeping quietly in his arms, and the events of last night came flooding back.  Chris squeezed her tightly to make sure that she really was there, and accidentally woke her up.

            "Is there a reason you are trying to suffocate me in the early morning, your highness?"  Amaya laughed softly, hoping to have Chris forget about the night before.

            "Well, my dear subject, you deserved it.  Now, tell me what is wrong with marrying me in a nice big traditional wedding?"  Chris held her tightly so that even if she wanted to, there was no getting away.

            "I can't wear white" she whispered softly.

            "Why not?" he asked, truly confused.

            "Because, you know, White is for 'pure' girls…"  She said softly into his chest.

            "No, your version is wrong.  Since I am King Of the World! I say you are granted the privilege of wearing white."  He joked softly with his King of the World quote.

            "Chris, I am being serious.  You wouldn't be my first, which is the one reason you're supposed to wear white."  She almost started crying, but held her tears back just in time.

            "I'm being serious too, sweetie.  I think that the white is for the first person you willingly give yourself to, which of course would be the ayatollah of rock and rollah!  And the King of the World!  And Moongoose McQueen!"  Chris held her closer to him, hearing her giggle.

            "I guess you're right, Chris."  She whispered into his shirt.

            "What was that, darling?"  He asked with a little attitude.

            "Oh, yeah, sorry.  You are most definitely right, oh king of the world, god's gift to women, the ayatollah of rock and roll, Moongoose, Chris, and Y2J."  She laughed loudly after spitting out the phrase that he jokingly demanded be used when she admitted she was wrong.

            "That's what I thought." Chris replied, getting a smug grin.

            "Well, that's not what I really said."  She laughed before getting up and running to the door, starting a half-an-hour long game of "hide and go seek".  But when Chris did find her, he was the one to be surprised, because she was in the living room, talking on the telephone, her eyes watering slightly, just mumbling the words "yes sir, yes sir, thank you sir."

            Chris walked over behind her and put his arms around her waist, only to be smacked away.

            "Yes sir, I can meet you today, I have no plans at all.  Yes sir, I will leave in about 30 minutes and I should get there in an hour and a half.  Thank you sir, I really appreciate this."  Chris was deeply offended, because they had planned to go out on a fun day with one of his rare days off.

            "Who was it?"  He asked, slightly interested, but wanting to hunt down the man who was taking her away from him.

            "No one, you don't need to worry, honey."  She mumbled while jumping up the stairs two at a time heading for her bathroom.

            Chris sat down upset on the couch, sulking.  "No one honey.  No need to worry honey."  He mimicked until he heard the shower stop.  He immediately called on of his ex-girlfriends that he had remained friends with.  "Hey, Ginny.  It's Chris.  Yeah, just calling to see how you were."

            Chris remained on the phone until he heard Amaya running down the stairs full speed, a quick stop, and a rushed, "See you later Chris, love you, goodbye!"  and the door slamming.

            "You wanna go out and do something today?  I know I told you I had plans, but they were just cancelled."  With the reply of yes, Chris got showered, changed, and then went out to have a fun day.

A/N: Whatcha think?  Please review.  I think I will add another chapter to each of my stories.  Yeah, oh well, Much love.


	21. Who is she? Where were you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amaya.

A/N: Trying to get Happenstance done and then work just on SCM, and then I will just sort of start a new story! lol.  I added a new story to my favorites, check it out.  It is sooo awesome, and for all Shawn fans, so far.  Ummmm, Stand Here With Me, by JerichosBabe2007 rocks!  And lots of others, please read and review, I do my best to review what I read.  Thanks, yeah.  Much love!

**WHO IS SHE?**

            Amaya drove as fast as the car would go.  She had to make it to the offices of a local wrestling promoter within 20 minutes.

            "Come on, please?  I don't want you to go very fast very often, but I need it now, baby…" she mumbled to her ancient car, that she had to work a while for.  Since the accident, she rarely drove any newer cars for fear of totaling them like she had the other one.

            She got there with just enough time to get in the door and find the room before her time limit was up.

            "Mr. McMahon, thank you soo much for meeting with me again.  I really appreciate that you are going to re-review my portfolio to see if I can get a job with your company." 

            "Sure, Amaya, just sit down.  I really am sorry about the last time that we had a meeting, my home life was rough.  How are things with Chris?"

            "How do you know about me and Chris?" she asked, suddenly freaked out.

            "Some of the other guys were telling me about everyone and their significant others.  No worries.  I am not asking you here to do something for Chris.  He knows nothing of this, I assure you."

            The meeting went well, with Amaya getting a contract with the WWE as a Diva to start very soon.  She got back in the car and drove home with a pretty good pace, trying to get home to tell Chris and apologize for leaving him hanging like that.

            Chris and Ginny had just gotten home from having a nice lunch out.  They put a movie in the VCR and just sort of plopped on the furniture.

            "I'm glad you could come over, Gin."  Chris yelled from the couch to the chair she was on.

            "Me too.  Who were your plans with?  Why did they cancel?"

            "My fiancée and I were going to go out, but she just sort of left without telling me anything, but it's okay.  When she gets home."  He pretended to be mad, but Chris was sort of glad he got to hang out with a friend.

            Amaya drove into the driveway and noticed an unfamiliar car, but thought nothing of it.  She got out, and in habit, read all of the bumper stickers before grabbing her bag out of the other side of her car and going up the stairs and into the entry way of the house.

            "Chris?  Are you home?"  Amaya yelled up the stairs, only to here his yell from the living room.  She walked in, and saw the blonde hair sticking over the chair, but Chris on the couch.  "Are you shedding again?"  She laughed out, until she saw a pretty girl turn her head from the chair.  "WHO IS SHE?"  Amaya almost fell backwards after realizing it was the girl from the party so long ago.

            "Oh, honey, this is Ginny, she is a friend of mine.  Ginny, this is my fiancée, Amaya."  He stood up and went over, kissing Amaya softly and whispering to her that nothing happened, in such a way that Amaya realized that Ginny truly was only a friend.  "So, when you went wherever, I just called Ginny, I had reservations at a nice place, so I figured I would take you out tonight or something.  So sweetie, where'd ya go?"

            "Chris, can we go into the kitchen for me to tell you?  It's kind of private."

            Chris followed, and sat on a stool next to Amaya.  He was expecting some terrible news, but when Amaya's smile broke out, he was suddenly relieved.

            "Vince McMahon called me, and I went to meet with him, and I have a contract with the WWE!  I am going to be with you!"  Chris was shocked, but hugged her tightly.

            "You didn't do anything for that contract, did you?"  He asked softly.

            "No, but it was soo cool!  I am soo happy.  Everything is going right.  And most of all, I have you, and I love you!"  She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

            "I love you too."  He mumbled into her hair before giving her a kiss.

A/N: How was it?  Kinda long?  Oh well.  I am trying to get this done. lol . So yeah. lol .  Much love, please review and check out my favorite stories!


	22. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amaya. (Song disclaimer is in there)

A/N:  Here it is, folks.  I am going to end Happenstance with this chapter, but a really long author's note next chapter, so read that too.  I may do a sequel, lol.  Maybe.  The sequel info will be the next random "chapter", okay?  I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and just tell me if you want more, lol.  REVIEWS!  Sorry, but I soo crave feedback.  Okay, I am done blubbing till next chapter thing.

**I DO**

            Chris held Amaya as close as he could in his tuxedo.  He remembered fighting with the guy at the store.

            "I look like a penguin with blonde hair!"  He had screamed to the short man while watching himself in the mirror.  The rest of his wedding party, mainly family members, and family friends, had thought that his statement was made in fun.  That had hurt Chris, but the wedding had made up for it.  Amaya kissing his cheek as they danced brought him back to the real world.  It was their first dance as husband and wife, and she had been talking to him the whole time.

            "I didn't hear a word you just said."  He giggled into her hair.  

            "I was just singing along with the music."  She put her face back down onto his chest, and closed her eyes as the second song started.  It was "I Do" by 98 Degrees.

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need

Is in your eyes

Shining at me

When you smile I can feel

All my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations

Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

In my world, before you

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'Till that day I found you

How you opened my life

To a new paradise

In a world torn by change

Still with all my heart

'Till my dying day

            Chris listened to the words as the two swayed back and forth with the music.  Daffney and Rich, the matron of honor and best man, had begun dancing also, and soon everyone was dancing.  Chris and Amaya decided to escape for a bit of alone time before they had to get on a plane, most likely full of Jerichoholics, and have no peace.

            Chris had gotten out first, and Amaya got out in a few minutes.  He watched her walk out in her beautiful white gown with beaded flowers on the tube top, with the "puffy" skirt and elbow length gloves.  The two were talking for five minutes before Chris' parents walked out.

            "Great."  Chris laughed under his breath into Amaya's upswept hair.  "Hey mom, dad.  What's up?"

            "Nothing much, son, but we have something important for the beautiful bride."  His father started.  Chris thought for a second, and decided that it was his dad's fault that he looked like a penguin with blonde hair in a tux, considering his dad looked the same.  His dad walked towards them and handed Amaya a jewelry box.  "It belonged to Chris' grandmother, and she wanted us to give it to his wife, if he ever got one."  They group laughed softly, and Amaya opened the box.

            She was confronted with a beautiful diamond heart charm on a long white gold chain.

            "Oh my god, thank you!"  She jumped up and hugged Chris' dad, and then his mom.  "And thanks for the wedding, and everything else.  It means a lot to me."  She went back over to Chris who put the necklace on her, and began hugging her.

            "It would mean a lot to us if you two got your butts in there and made this shindig worth out money."  Chris' parents laughed as Chris and Amaya looked shocked but then walked into the room.

            "I guess he did find someone."  Chris' dad said before he and his wife walked back indoors also.

A/N:  WOOHOO!  Yes!  Check out the next chapter thingy to get more info, okies?  Thanks!


	23. Thank You! please read

Wow guys.  My first finished story.  I am soo proud.  lol .  Oh well.  Thanks for reading it all, and to those of you who reviewed, I bow.  That means so much to me, I don't know what to say. I sound stupid right now.  There are some wonderful stories out there, and the ones that I adore are all in my favorite stories.  I want to give a special shout out to JerichosBabe2007, because without her I probably would not have finished this, or started Sweet Chin Music.

            If I do a sequel to "Happenstance", I will probably just continue with Amaya's WWF career, and stuff like that, and personal trials etc. lol.  I want to focus on other stories for a while though. I've got a couple of ideas that could work that I am thinking about doing before I do a second Happenstance.  Thanks again for everything, I really love you guys!

Much love,

Lizzie Borden


End file.
